What Happens In NCIS
by DevilDog235
Summary: -DISCONTINUED-
1. Introduction

**What Happens In NCIS..**

-Introduction-

"Leory" Director Vance walked over to the large windows.

Jethro slapped the file on the desk.

"He's a little bit rough, and has some odd talents, but he could help us catch the killers"

"Did you read the profile?"

"Yeah"

"Make sure the deaths don't get in the way of the work. Bring him in and we'll give him

full acess. Don't screw this up"

Gibbs was already out the door.

This had better not be a mistake.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What exactly are we waiting for?"

DiNozzo, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, and Gibbs all stood in Director Vance's office.

"You have a very important case to investigate." Vance walked in, closing the door behind him.

"This case has nothing to do with the military. We have had reports about something called the Piece of Eden, and a company called Abstergo. We have orders from the _president _to retrieve this Piece of Eden. It is a powerful device, one that very well could change our world. A new recruit has been added to your team. He is a specialist with the company and the device. He is waiting downstairs. I want you to start the investigating _immediately._"

They were dismissed, the three of them wondering who could be the new recruit. But when they went down to their desks, nobody was there.

"C'mon. We're going to Abstergo" Gibbs pushed the button on the elevator, with his team following.

They followed him down into the garage, not noticing a black racing bike that sat in a dark corner. Its rider, wearing a black and red helmet with the visor down, watched them carefully. As the Charger pulled out, he fired up the bike and followed them.

"Uh, boss?" McGee looked out the window.

"I know"

The bike took the turns with ease, the team getting more and more anxious. As they turned into Abstergo, the bike parked itself across the street, relaxing as he watched them go inside.

"Uh, boss?!" McGee was alarmed now.

"I know"

They walked into Abstergo to find…nothing. Even when they took the stairs upstairs, nothing was their except empty glass cubicles. No desks, no people, no nothing. It was completely empty.

"So..what do we do now?" Ziva asked as they reached their car outside.

An engine roared, making them jump. A car peeled out of the parking garage, making them run to the Charger. The bike and rider revved their engine, giving chase. The team followed after that, cars honking as they flew by. The road taken wound up into the mountains. Trees acted like a green barrier, leading the way halfway up the mountain. They turned the corner to find the bike leaning against a tree, helmet dangling from the handle bar. Foot prints led into the trees, weaving in and out as they followed them into the woods, leaving the Charger with the bike. Gunshots sounded nearby, Gibbs jogging toward them. He flattened suddenly against the ground, the others following. Through the ferns they could see a clearing with three men and two hostages.

"How many left?" he whispered.

"Three"

As he shifted around, they noticed a man laying in the shadows. His black clothing blended into the shadow of the tree, obscuring him from view. A black sniper rifle was pointed straight into the clearing. The man pulled the trigger, another one of the kidnappers falling to the ground. He adjusted a few inches, and fired again. Another figure fell to the ground, and when he did, one of the hostages jumped up, the ropes cut, and tackled the last kidnapper.

"Good night"

Both men stood up. Gibbs motioned for them to follow. Ziva stayed behind, watching the man sling the rifle on his shoulders. A strap slung it so it rested on his back. Around his waist was an ammunition belt and a long sword with a golden hilt. (1)

Before she could look at his clothing further, the man was down in the clearing, walking toward the hostages. As they gathered around, he cut the other hostages bonds, helping him up.

"I told you not to get caught, and look what happens" he snorted.

"It wasn't exactly easy to get in" the woman snapped back from the ground, where the now bound hostage lay.

"No. True to their word, nothing was there. At least we have him though"

The sniper walked over toward them, looking down with disgust at him.

"Well well. Look what we have here"

The man spat in the dirt, but didn't speak.

"I believe we want some answers, Templar"

"I don't believe you're going to get any, hashashin"

"You're testing my very low patience. I know that you are one of the old." He snarled.

"Go to hell" the kidnapper snapped.

In one smooth motion, the long sword was drawn and slammed into his gut, promptly being turned in torture.

"Kiss my ass! I'm sure your lovely sisters would have loved to see you now you monster! We had some fun with them!"

He stood up, sheathing the sword and backing away.

"Altair?"

The woman looked at him, noticing how his entire body was quivering from head to toe.

"Oh no. Everybody get back!" she pushed Desmond toward the edge of the forest, the entire team following.

The Templar kept speaking, ignorant to what was about to happen. By now, the recruit's chest was heaving, nostrils flared. With a roar of finality, his entire body rippled. The Templar stopped in fear, looking at the now huge wolf. The black predator was as big as a horse, with muscles locked into place. Its muzzle was pulled over its dagger teeth, ears pinned back against his head. Golden wings on its back were frozen also. Two inch claws dug into the soil, tail bristling.

"You were saying?!" he growled menacingly.

"Oh my God! You are him, aren't you?! I've heard the legends, but I never wanted to believe them! You are the Angel of Darkness!" The Templar tried to wiggle away in fear as the wolf advanced.

At the last second, he turned and bounded away. A few seconds later, the huge wolf was gone. Lucy looked at Desmond.

"Get the car. We'll take him back to HQ and question him"

Desmond nodded, grabbing the keys from the captive. Lucy hauled him up, walking him forward. The rest of the team followed. When they reached the road, they found the now human recruit talking into an iPhone 3GS.

"No Malik, I will not visit. Because if I tried to open a portal, they could get through to Masyaf. Yes, I know that the trouble maker is getting worse. Ma'alesh Brother, assalam alaykum. The deed will be completed. Your cousin? Of course. She will be fine. Lain? Meen? Mata? Yes I have it recorded. The mission will be completed. Does the Master know? I need to go. Baad bukra, baad al dhuar. Ma salaama."

He hung up after that, putting the helmet on. The two groups rushed to their cars, embarrassed at being caught eavesdropping.

"What did those words mean?" DiNozzo asked as soon as they got into the Charger.

"Well, ma'alesh means take it easy, assalam alaykum means peace be with you, lain means why, meen means who, mata means when, baad bukra means after tomorrow, baad al dhuar means in the afternoon, and ma salaama means goodbye." she translated.

They sat there, wondering what all of it meant. He lead the two cars down the road, sniper rifle secured to his back. As they turned a corner, the bike turned onto a smaller road that disappeared back into the forest. The Charger fishtailed it, the silver Honda following into the fog and gloom. He stopped, and the cars and bike shut down. The silence wrapped around them like a blanket as they stood in the road, cars stopped. Altair hung the helmet on the bar, sniffing the air like a dog. With a snarl, he stalked forward into the forest, Desmond and Lucy staying with the hostage. The gunman stopped a mile into the forest, the scent of fresh blood reeking in the air. The body lay in between two trees.

_How did he smell it so far away?! And with a helmet on! _Ziva pocketed her gun, watching him out of the corner of her eye. _Is he even human?!_

The shape shifter knelt next to the body.

"Call Ducky" Gibbs ordered.

Ziva dialed the number, pressing the phone to her ear. "We have a dead body Ducky"

"Should I bring the kit?" Ducky's voice filtered into Altair's ears.

"Yes" He answered, standing up.

She stuttered the answer into the phone, clicking it shut when the old doctor said goodbye.

"TOD?" Gibbs asked as they began to take pictures.

"About…an hour ago"

"How would you know that?" It was McGee that asked the question.

"One. When you shift into a wolf, you start to inherit its senses. Two, in my profession, it is very useful to know these things" he answered.

"And that would be?"

"NCIS agent and something that will be revealed to you in time"

"Your eyes.." Ziva choked out.

His eyes were a deep blood red, chilling and cold.

"Stop talking. Contact your men, see if they can get a visual" Gibbs ordered his team.

Altair nodded, bringing out the phone again. With a few pushing of buttons, he held the phone up to his mouth like a walkie talkie.

"This is BloodEagle, FalconDiver do you copy?"

"Copy BloodEagle what's your status?"

"We have a dead body that's lying in the woods, do you have a visual?"

"We do. We'll fly around the perimeter and see if there are any other personnel in the area"

"Copy that. BloodEagle out"

The team turned as Ducky's voice filtered through the trees toward them. The old doctor and his assistant appeared, talking about some movie. He walked up to the body, sighing in sorrow.

"Ah, you poor soul. Not a good day for you, is it?"

They tagged and bagged personal belongings on the person, Ducky wrapping it up and taking the body back to the van with Palmer's and DiNozzo's help. The shape shifter's phone rang, he answered.

"Yes, Malik?" A slight pause, and then his face was furious. "What?! How?! I thought the Master was safe?! An insider?! How did we not detect him?! How bad is it?! Shit! I'm on my way. 5 minutes."

He hung up, still snarling.

"Go on without me!" he yelled back toward them as he sprinted back through the trees.

A few seconds later, he was gone, the sound of an engine starting up echoing through the trees. When they reached their cars, they noticed that Lucy and Desmond were gone, looking up as a helicopter sounded above them. It was close enough that they noticed a black symbol painted on the bottom, and them it was gone.

The body was taken down to Ducky's workspace when they reached headquarters.

"Ziva. Find any family members that we can talk to. DiNozzo, bank records, phone records, company records. McGee, go help Abby."

Twenty minutes into their work, they noticed that the man was back, his face relieved, yet worried.

"Ducky" was all Gibbs said.

He made his way downstairs to the autopsy rooms, the doors sliding open with a soft _shh. _Ducky looked up from his work, bloody scalpel in hand.

"I'm guessing that you are the new recruit they mentioned?"

He nodded.

"What is your name?" Ducky asked with a friendly smile on his face.

The shape shifter gave a grim smile back. "Altair Ibn La-Ahad"

Palmer turned, pausing from the paperwork. "I'm guessing that's not American?"

"No. I'm part Arabic, part European."

"But European could be anything"

"Which brings me to the meaning of my name. Altair means flying eagle, La-Ahad means son of none. I don't really have an idea of where my parents came from, other than that"

Ducky detected a hint of hate in his voice when he mentioned son of none.

"You don't like your father?"

"Despise him. The bastard is lucky I let him live"

Ziva popped in, ending the conversation for the moment. "Altair, Gibbs wants...oh, you have it"

The medical file report in hand, they headed down the hall, Altair looked down at Ziva, giving a small smile and shaking his head.

"What?"

"I think you are going to earn more respect from me"

"Why is that?"

"You're the only one who can say my name right."

She laughed, taking the file from him up to Gibbs. The sniper walked into Abby's lab, music blaring from the speakers. Her face lit up as she noticed the recruit, and turned the music down, promptly running up and hugging him.

"Wow. You are tall"

"6'5 exactly." he motioned to the computer. "What's that?"

"This" she bounced over to the computer. "Is a tattoo we found on the body, Gibbs asked me to try and identify it."

As he peered at the tattoo, the recruit's face went paled and he backed away in shock. He quickly held his cell phone up to his ear.

"Falcon Diver, do you copy?"

He turned and ran up the stairs, Abby following in confusion. The sun beat down on the roof of the building, heat boiling. The Black Hawk sat there, blades fluttering. The recruit jumped in, manning the Minigun. When Abby was strapped into a seat, he slammed his hand against the metal door twice, the helicopter lifting off the roof, Altair's feet dangling in open air.

"What's happening?!"

"They found our base!"

* * *

AN:

I am sorry this is so short! It seemed longer in my notebook….

Next chapter up very soon!

-DevilDog234


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They didn't speak on the way there, both enveloped in their own thoughts. As the helicopter pulled over the mountain, a huge bunch of buildings came into view. Marching toward those buildings was a huge army. They were old Templars, with the armour and the old fashioned shields. The Black Hawk positioned itself above the compound, the mini-gun pointed straight at the oncoming army.

"Gunner, you are cleared to engage hostiles"

The second the order was given, the bullets went flying, tearing through flesh and armour. An alarm went off, people pouring out in front of the buildings, holding guns and Stinger missiles. They began to fire also, decimating the poor Templars. Some of them glanced up at the Black Hawk as the Minigun fell silent. As the smoke cleared, bodies were found lying across the field. Blood was spattered against trees and bushes, creating a grotesque scene. When all of the army of deemed dead, Altair slammed his hand once against the metal door.

The helicopter turned and the blood bath was left behind. Abby sat there clutching the restraints as her fingers turned pale. The cabin turned red as a light went off. A missile tore through the blades and tail, black smoke pouring from it.

"Hold on!" he yelled as the helicopter whirled in a circle, crashing finally into the mountain.

His world turned black.

A day later he would wake, smoke filling the nostrils of the young agent. Dense trees held the darkness, the helicopter smashed and twisted beyond repair. He pulled himself upright using the side of the doors. Abby lay nearby, unconscious with a bleeding wound on her head. As he took a step forward, he found a piece of shrapnel stuck in his stomach, blood staining his shirt.

"Shit" he cursed.

Very slowly and very painfully, he pulled it out, tossing it to the side in disgust. With a grunt, Abby was being carried into the woods, and out near the road. The miles grew longer as he panted in pain, trudging onward. Around midday, the edge of the valley came into view. A small house came with it, resting on the other side. The city was still not in sight, it was miles away. He made his way down, sliding mostly. Relief crossed his features as the house came closer. A little girl was climbing a tree, freezing when she saw him stumbling toward it.

"Amy?" her mother poked her head out of the sliding glass door.

She turned it to the direction that Amy was looking.

She gasped.

What she saw was a man coughing up blood, with a huge gash in his stomach, and an unconscious woman with a bleeding wound on her head. She ran over, taking Abby from her arms. Altair immediately wrapped an arm around his waist. As he fell to the ground, he demanded a favor.

"Please. Take care of Abby first"

He blacked out. She stood there, wanting to obey his wishes, but wondering who would die first if she didn't help the person. She made a split second decision, carried Abby inside, ushering Amy along with her. She placed the scientist on a bed in a spare bedroom, and quickly wrapped the wound. A younger man, about twenty years old, came out of the kitchen, holding a glass of water.

"There's a man outside. Help me carry him inside" she pulled her husband outside.

When the young man noticed Altair's face, he gasped.

"Oh my God! It's Grand Master La-Ahad!"

"This is the Grand Master?!" she was just as shocked.

They both put an arm around their shoulders, hauling him inside. The young man tore Altair's shirt off, also removing the sniper rifle and ammunition belt and cleansing the wound. Just as he was about to wrap it, Altair's eyes flew open, and he coughed blood up onto the torn shirt, which lay on the floor.

"Oh!" the wife called out, startled.

He sat up carefully, wincing and groaning in pain. She moved to help him up, the young man wrapping the wound. She tried not to stare at the many scars that marred his body. He spoke quietly when it was done.

"Thank you"

The young man answered. "It was nothing Master." He hesitated for a moment. The man was a student, just learning the ways of the assassin.

"I know you have practice. Tell them that Lucy will be instructing today."

He nodded, disappearing out the door. He was gone in a few minutes, a car engine sounding. Amy started calling for her mother. The woman, named Sidney, threw him an apologetic look before going to her daughter. He had time to kill, so he cleaned his sniper rifle, and was just putting the last piece on when she returned.

"Oh. Here" she placed his badge on the table. "I forgot I carried it out"

"What about Abby?"

"The black haired woman? She's sleeping in the next room. What happened, sir, if you don't mind my asking?"

He would have answered had it not been for the ear shattering scream that came from the next room. As fast as lightening, he was up and out of the bed. He motioned to Sidney to stay where she was. He scooted along the wall toward the next room. When he entered the doorway, the agent didn't hesitate to tackle the man who was choking Abby. They fell to the ground, the other man pinned by his throat.

"You see, the problem with you vampire hunters is you don't really hunt the real vampire"

He hauled the hunter to his feet in a steely grip. They walked outside into the backyard. Altair took him farther into the trees, not wanting to scare the woman with what he was about to do. Abby followed him, Sidney staying to see if Amy was okay. She watched in horror at the events that unfolded.

When the man was pinned up against a tree, the agent darted for his neck. The fangs sank deep into his neck, the vampire drinking deeply. The man screamed, the pain of an unwilling blood donation unbearable. It tapered off as more and more blood was lost. Finally, he was completely drained. The hunter was thrown deep into the trees, where he wouldn't be found. When the agent turned around, Abby noticed that his eyes were now a honey brown, the red had receded to a rim. She also noticed a smudge of blood on his lip that was promptly looked away.

She ran back into the house, eyes wide. The scientist composed herself as he walked back inside, taking her first good look at the new agent. Bandages covered his stomach, although a black short sleeved shirt had covered it first. Paired with it were black pants that were tucked into brown, mid-calf length boots. The boots had throwing knives attached to them. On his forearms were leather covers, one with metal plates covering them. He had short, coal black hair and forbidding eyes, and he was also very muscled. The golden sword still hung at his waist. He looked more like a hit man than an NCIS agent. Her eyes dimmed more as she noticed the blood soaked bandages.

"I didn't think we crashed that hard" she rasped.

"You remember it?"

"Yeah. It all came back when I woke up."

"Not to interrupt, but, would you like something to eat?" Amy's mother appeared in the doorway to the right, holding a pot in her hands.

"Yes please" Abby skipped over, following her back into the kitchen. Altair hadn't realized it was so late.

He quickly strapped his sniper rifle and ammunition belt on, along with his badge. But instead of going into the kitchen, he hesitated at the door, leaving a note on the table. When the 25 year old didn't appear, both Abby Amy and her mother went looking for him.

The sun was just setting, giving the forest and eerie glow. They took flashlights just in case, turning them on when night fell. They were just about to give up when the light glinted off the metal of the gun. They stopped, he was standing in the middle of the clearing. Abby was about to reach out to him when his body rippled. His heavy wolf paws shook the ground beneath their feet. He had shifted into a huge black wolf with golden wings, bigger and more muscular than a Clysdale horse. His ears and tail were relaxed but alert.

"C'mon Sidney, Abby. Climb on" he coaxed them gently.

Sidney decided to obey, pulling both Amy and Abby along. Amy was let on first, then Abby, then Sidney. When they were sitting comfortably in the dip in his shoulder blades, the wolf began a light jog toward the other side of the mountain. A few minutes had passed before they rushed by the helicopter wreckage, Abby giving it a quick glance before turning back to the trees. The forest had started to thin slightly, and after a half hour, the dawn sunlight broke through the trees. The huge buildings she had seen before were now in front of her, circled around three tracks. The road they had seen before was to the right, two armed guards stepping buy to let them through.

The first huge track was horse racing track, only it was built wider than normal. Inside of that track was a human racking track composed of five lanes. Inside of _that _track was a sand oval with metal rings around it, this acted as the fighting ring. Five buildings circled in a horseshoe pattern around it. Connected to those buildings were wooden beams, they covered the entire area above the tracks. They were held up by supports, people jumping back and forth on top of them. A medium size group was being instructed nearby. The two lane road was the only way in and out. No fences guarded the area, only guards with supersonic hearing and M16's that were spaced every twenty feet. In between those guards were sensors, so if anyone did happen to get by, it would set off the alarm. The pads were designed to detect humans, so animals didn't set it off.

As he slowed, Abby looked around, she noticed both men and women training, along with maids moving around. On the main building that was in the middle of the horseshoe of buildings there was a black symbol painted over the doorway, the same one that had been found on the victim. Abby also noticed that the blood and shattered trees had been cleared away, leaving a little play area for the children.

When he stopped, they slipped off, the agent returning to his human form.

"Go surprise him" he told Sidney, giving her a small smile and nodding toward the group. "Abby, come with me"

She followed, watching as the men and women trained. The beams provided nice shade, and it was interesting to see the people pass overhead, displaying strength and stamina. (2) When they reached the main building, the two guards at the entrance opened the glass double doors.

"Welcome back Master. Peace be upon you"

"Upon you as well"

He continued on, walking down the wide hall. Maids and other men and women passed them. She noticed that when Altair passed, they would stop and bow, greeting him. And every time he would greet them back. Doors led into other rooms, with silver inscriptions on the doors describing what they were. The floors of the building were a metal tile, while the walls were painted a simple tan color. Very warm, yet business like, Abby decided. He led her up a pair of stairs, ignoring the elevator. This led into a smaller hallway that housed people, apparently. At the end of the hallway was a door, a metal door with a hand print pad next to it.

As Altair placed his hand on it, she noticed an inscription on the silver metal. The first was of a diving eagle, talons open and poised. The second one read:

_Grand Master Assassin Altair Ibn La-Ahad_

Abby froze. 'Assassin?!' was the only thought that ran through her mind. But still, she trusted him, not knowing why. She figured that if Gibbs trusted him, she should.

"Wait here"

She leaned against the hallway as the door slid open and he went in. It closed silently as she stared at the engravings again. A few minutes passed when it opened again, the assassin appearing in the doorway. Along with a fresh shirt, fresh bandages crossed his stomach, the rifle and ammunition still in place. The door clicked shut, the red light showing it was locked. She glanced back as they walked forward, back down into the main hall. He turned toward the fourth door of eight that was set in the wall. This door was also a steel sliding door, with handprint activation. The engraving on this read:

_Conference Room_

It slid open, the scientist following inside. This room was big, with a TV screen like NCIS's on the north wall. Also like NCIS, the computers were next to it, people typing on them. A long table with chairs around it stood in the center of the room. The assassin walked toward the table, leaning both hands on it.

"Gibbs is waiting, Master"

"Put him up"

"Yes sir"

"Where have you been probe?"

DiNozzo was sitting there, slurping on a soda.

"Where's Gibbs, DiNozzo?" the assassin sighed in frustration.

"Around"

He sighed again, turning to one of the nearby technicians.

"Location?"

"Abby's lab with McGee. Switching cams now"

DiNozzo disappeared, and up popped the lab with McGee and Gibbs.

"We've got Abby"

McGee jumped a little, looking up at the screen.

"We'll send her down in one of the cars" he continued.

"No need. The director's having us move up there. Equipments better, and we'll have all the files on the Piece of Eden" Gibbs spoke.

"Perfect"

* * *

AN

This took forever to type but I am so glad it's done! The next chapter will take some time, so please be patient with me!

(1)- Hopefully we all know what his master assassin's sword looks like.

(2)- You know how you can hop around on beams in a market place in Damascus or Jerusalem? That is what they look like and what the people are doing.

-DevilDog234

P.S- My dad made me cry. He said my writing was unproductive and a waste of everyone's time. *Sniffle sniffle*


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The team arrived later the next day. Ducky was even told to go with, Palmer staying behind to work –temporarily- in his place. Vance wanted the two Chargers back, so he sent two agents to drive them down. They stopped just outside the complex, DiNozzo watching in despare as they drove away. He ignored the horses's pounding hooves as they raced around the track behind them.

"What do we drive now?" he wondered.

Altair laughed. He motioned for them to follow him. The two lane road continued on and stopped at the first building on the left, where separate driveways led onto the road. On the bottom floor, garage doors, the ones that you see in places like Goodrich, were opened, showing a huge garage inside. The doors led out onto the driveways, providing easy access to the two lane road. H led them inside, past the mechanics and into a separate area were all vehicles were stored. The garage doors wrapped around the first floor of the building. The cars he led them to were facing closed doors, ready to go into action. This was how all of the parked vehicles were set up, facing a garage door.

DiNozzo gaped in pure joy at what he saw.

"Two 2010 Cameros" Altair introduced.

The first Camero was silver, and written black letters on the side was:

_N.C.I,S_

_Naval Crime Scene Investigation_

The second Camero was the classical yellow with black racing stripes, no lettering marked its side.

"Stakeout car" he pointed first to the yellow, and then to the silver. "Regular car"

"What do I drive?" Ducky asked.

He smiled, walking backwards a few feet. A black van, exactly like the one in NCIS sat there with the same lettering scrawled across the side.

"It has everything you need. All tools, body bags, you name it, it's in there. It's even refrigerated so the body will stay nice and cold."

While speaking, he opened the double doors that led into the back of the van, pulling down a ramp that the body could be led up on. A gurney sat there, straps holding it down so it wouldn't move. Silver drawers that were built into the van held every tool imaginable, and it had a temperature gauge to control the temperature of the van. A small window was positioned so that Ducky could see inside and check on the body.

The old doctor looked inside. "Thank you very much"

"How did you do all this?" DiNozzo was looking inside.

"Money and some of the best mechanics in the world-" here he raised his voice. "Right boys?"

The mechanics gave a cheer of agreement. They climbed out of the van, the ramp sliding smoothly back into place beneath the floorboards, and closed the doors.

"Where's David?" Gibbs asked.

"_Excuse me?" _A voice called out, clearly hostile and clearly Ziva's. A slap was heard, and then one of the mechanics whistled.

"Dude. Quinn's gonna be mad now"

Altair cursed under his breath, jogging out past the area and into the sunlight. Ziva stood there, facing a shaking man who was dressed in cut off shorts, and who was also muscular.

"Get out of there Ziva!" he shouted, sprinting now as the man trembled more violently. She took his advice, backing away.

He exploded in a ball of silver fur. She backed away from the huge snarling wolf, turning to run away.

"Altair, run!" she yelled out at him, running backwards.

Imagine her surprise when he leaped into the air. A black wolf landed on the ground, golden wings tense as he snarled. The silver wolf charged, and they met in a clash of snarls and roars. The group of people stopped in the middle of training, everyone turning to look at the fight. In a few minutes, the black wolf had the other pinned to the ground. The silver wolf was whimpering.

"I'm sorry Master!" he yelped.

Altair backed off of him, muzzle folding over his dagger teeth. The silver wolf jumped up, tail tucked submissively beneath his belly.

"It's fine. Just try to control your temper"

The wolf nodded, leaping back toward the cages that usually held horses. He shifted there, throwing on a fresh pair of shorts. The big black wolf that was Altair turned to look at the team, Ducky frozen, Ziva lying on the ground, DiNozzo smiling. He was about to explain when a messenger came up next to him.

"Master, we have a problem. A vampire has breached the area. He's gone back into the forest with three of the women and a few of the children. He's on the west side"

He thanked the messenger before raising his muzzle and giving a low howl. A few of the pack members were out hunting on the east side, so they arrived in a few minutes. The two other wolfs, including Quinn, shifted also, bounding to Altair's side.

"Let's go get that vampire" he growled.

They took off sprinting, a few of the guards cheering as they passed. Lucy noticed him leave, and dismissing the class, walked over to the group where a shaken Ziva now resided.

"Sorry about that. The Master is very busy, what with the vampires and the Templars that keep showing up. I'll give a tour of the grounds, then the Master will talk to you about the Piece of Eden later"

They followed their newfound guide while she explained what each building held. First, she motioned to the training area. The tracks edge stopped at the edge of the buildings on the left and right end of the horseshoe, so it looked evenly proportioned.

"This is where we all train, working to keep our fitness and agility up"

"What do you do?" DiNozzo asked.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No" he drew the word out.

"I'll leave it to the Master then" Lucy smiled slyly.

She continued on past the garage and toward the building on its left. It was also two stories, only it had windows spaced a few feet apart.

"These are quarters. Students and low rankers sleep here. Higher ranks, the most important, sleep on the second floor of the main building."

Walking forward, she turned and led them in front of the huge three story building. It stood out, not just because it was the only three story building, but because of the giant black symbol painted above the huge glass double doors. Two men were posted in front of it.

"This is where all technical equipment, files, and battle plans and stragities are held. It's the most secure building of all here. All doors are handprint opened. If a imposter were to get in and try to use a dead person's hand to open the doors, he couldn't. The pads are heat registered, it can tell if the person isn't living or if they are alive. All doors in all buildings are engraved with letters showing who or what is in that room so we don't have to remember which room is which. Your handprints have already been put in"

Lucy moved on, walking toward the building that lay on the left of the main building.

"This houses the swimming pool and gym, along with the showers. The first floor holds the swimming pool and showers, second floor holds the gym"

Ziva began to walk up next to the other woman, appreciating someone who was feminine. Both could tell that they would be friends. Last came the fifth building, which sat on the left corner of the horseshoe.

"This building houses the dining hall. The maids and cooks also live here. The guards you see around the perimeter live on the second floor of this building. We have approximately four hundred people in this base. Lunch will be served in an hour. Your quarters are located in the main building, down from the Masters on the second floor. Like I said, all doors are engraved, so you'll find them easily. Just ask someone if you can't find something or someone. Welcome to our base"

And with that, she sauntered back over to the training grounds to instruct a class that was just coming in. The team dispersed, Ducky sitting to watch the students with Abby while the others went up to their quarters. When McGee and the others found their rooms, their title and name were engraved upon the doors. A few feet down the hall was Altair's room, but all McGee could think about was the technology that lay downstairs. When Ziva and DiNozzo went into their rooms, they found all of their clothes and other personal belongings already inside.

The rooms were spacious and just plain nice. The walls were painted the same color of tan, the floors were oak floorboards. A king size bed with a white comforter sat next to the west wall, two bedside tables next to it with lamps. Bookshelves with their favorite books sat on the east wall next to the sliding metal door. A bathroom and walk in closet split the north wall. The space that was left had a chest of drawers and a flat screen TV. Also resting on the chest of drawers was a stereo remote. The speakers were thread throughout the room, their favorite music already installed. A window stretched from wall to wall and ceiling to floor, creating and open airy feel. Curtains rested next to that. Ziva found an extra outfit in her closet; it looked like the one Lucy was wearing when she broke Desmond out of Abstergo, jeans with a grey turtleneck that had cut off sleeves. A note was attached:

_Lucy thought that you might like this. _

Lucy was right, Ziva did like it. She changed into it immediately before sitting down to read a book. An intercom was also attached over head, and a female voice came on.

"Lunch is ready!" it sang like a mother would to her kids.

The team walked out of their rooms, Abby and Ducky going down also. They were talking to each other as they moved toward the massive dining hall. Other people were talking too as they entered into the hall. Long wooden tables, accompanied by wooden benches, lined the center of the hall. There were four of them, and across the huge east wall was a serving area. They grabbed plates and silverware, feeling they were in school again. One of the huge tables was already full, while others were filling up fast. Once they had lunch, the team sat down together, talking and enjoying it. Even Gibbs smiled a little.

Booming laughter came from one of the tables, and they turned to notice the wolf pack, along with Lucy and Altair and a man they didn't know. Altair himself wasn't eating, but he was talking and laughing with the others. After a minute, it grew quiet as people listened in to what they were talking about.

"What will we do about the Templars sir?" one of the students nearby asked.

"Pummel them until their pathetic existence is no more" he answered slyly. The other assassins murmured in agreement.

"But how exactly-?" he was cut off as their partner rose, snarling. Very slowly they noticed that music was floating into the hall, and it grew louder as he walked around the group.

"Let me tell you something"

Altair swung himself onto a platform from a second story staircase, facing the entire group. He began to chant:

"_Paranoia is in bloom,_

_the PR transmissions will resume, _

_they'll try to push drugs that keep us all dumbed down,_

_and hope that we will never see the truth around. _

_Another promise, another scene,_

_another packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed,_

_and all the green belts wrapped around our minds, _

_and endless red tape to keep the truth confined. _

_They will not force us,_

_they will stop degrading us,_

_they will not control us,_

_we will be victorious!_

_Interchanging mind control,_

_come let the revolution take its toll,_

_if you could flick a switch and open your third eye, you'd see that_

_we should never be afraid to die._

_Rise up and take the power back,_

_it's time the fat cats had a heart attack,_

_you know that their time's coming to an end,_

_we have to unify and watch our flag ascend._

_They will not force us,_

_they will stop degrading us,_

_they will not control us,_

_we will be victorious!"_

They began to stamp their feet and shout, crowding underneath the platform. When he continued, they all chanted it, yelling at the top of their lungs.

"_THEY WILL NOT FORCE US,_

_THEY WILL STOP DEGRADING US,_

_THEY WILL NOT CONTROL US,_

_WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS!"(1)_

As it began to die down, he shouted out:

"Remember Brothers: Nothing is true-!"

They finished: "Everything is permitted!"

As they went back to their lunch, everyone bubbling with excitement, he left with a sharp toothed grin, happy knowing that he had rallied the troops. Gibbs motioned to them, and they followed him silently out of the hall. When they reached the training area, they found only a class that had skipped lunch, along with Lucy, and their partner.

"Please, Master! Just run it once! We want to see how it's done!" they were pleading.

"You know perfectly well how to run it" he answered rolling his eyes at Lucy. When they kept asking, he grew annoyed enough to do as they wanted.

"Alright, fine. Get the clock ready. We'll see how fast I can run it"

They cheered, going to stand to see a view of the course. It consisted of first going on wooden beams sticking a few inches out of the wall, going around to the last building. There they would avoid automated swords and maces, climbing back up the wall, and then jumping backwards onto the long wooden beams that spanned twenty feet apart. Three sections went across to the two buildings. The first beam section was spaced apart so you really had to stretch your legs. The second section was a back flip section, where you could only back flip in order to avoid arrows. The last section was with dummies spaced a few beams apart, so you had to swing down, kick the dummy, and swing back up. It ended with a Leap of Faith into a pile of hay.

They watched as he appeared next to a pile of crates, tensing his muscles. When the horn sounded, they lost sight for a moment, spotting him in the middle of the main building. From there, he moved quickly along the wall and toward the beams. The second his foot touched the first beam, his clothing shifted. He was now wearing a wide brown belt, a red sash, and white robes with a hood pulled over his head. (1) From there, it was an amazing sight, because he flew, the robes spreading out and giving him a graceful illusion. After completing the back flip section, he went on to the dummy section.

This is where the trouble happened.

As he landed a bar a few feet away from the team, it split in half, and he reached out for the other one. This split also, and he ended up on the ground. A large piece of wood has sliced down his right arm, stopping at a leather gauntlet. He struggled to his feet, leaping up to grab the next bar.

"Keep it going!" he shouted.

With a final leap, he completed to course in exactly three minutes twenty four seconds. Blood stained the hay as a young woman and man went over to see if he was okay. Altair struggled out of the hay, pulling little bits of hay out of his wound.

"Ow" he murmered.

"Altair!" a voice cried out.

The assassin paled, before promptly being flattened by another man.

"Yes, Malik?" he groaned, shoving the one armed man off, giving him a glare.

Malik whistled as he looked at the wound on their partners arm, then looking to the destroyed beams.

"You really brought the house down." he snickered, following the agent, along with DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva and Gibbs.

"Team, this is Malik, Malik, team."

"Hi" Malik grinned.

He was wearing black robes on top of the white ones, with boots and such that looked like Altair's. The sleeve was bunched up were his left arm was missing.

"Anything new in Jerusalem?" Altair asked as he led the way to his private quarters.

"Other than that idiotic tyrant that annoys the hell out of me, everything is fine." he replied sarcastically.

"I know, he is getting worse."

"He kidnapped woman and children, saying that if any assassins come near him, he'll execute him."

Altair's eyes flashed, growling as he pressed his hand against the keypad. The doors to his quarters slid open, and a barking emitted from a white chair in the room. A large black and brown German Shephard bounded up to the Master, tail wagging furiously.

He petted the dogs head before pushing him down.

"I didn't know you owned a dog." Malik looked suspiciously at his partner while petting the grown dog.

"I just adopted him a few weeks ago. Isn't that right Damon?"

The Shephard barked again, happy with all the attention. Altair's quarters were large and spacious compared to the other rooms. Two white chairs faced the south wall, which was all bullet proof glass. A glass coffee table accompanied them, with three couches facing the east wall. A table sat in the middle of the half rectangle, with a large plasma TV lying dormant on the wall. A hallway cut into the east wall, opening into a large room. This room had a king sized bed, with a walk in closet on the west wall. Light filtered into the room through the same bullet proof glass. A large bathroom split off of the bedroom. A desk lay a few feet away from the bed, where documents were signed, locked in a safe, and sent out by both paper and the iMac.

DiNozzo whistled. "Nice room."

"Thank you. Just sit down and I'll be back once this wound is cleaned up."

He disappeared down in to the bathroom while they sat on the couch. Malik entertained them by, well, being Malik. Their partner returned, fresh bandages crossing both his torso and his arm.

"I think you might want to tell them." Gibbs suggested quietly.

"Tell us what?" McGee was apprehensive.

"Abby knows, but you might as well know too. You saw how I can shapeshift, but that isn't the only thing wrong with me. I am a …half vampire."

It took a second for the words to sink in. Ziva was the first to speak.

"Half?" she whispered, face pale.

"I don't survive on blood alone. I eat and drink like a normal human, only taking blood when the need gets too strong. I also…was not born in this time. I was born in 1165, the time of the Crusades. You are probably wondering what it is exactly we do. We-I- am an"

"Assassin" Ziva gasped, standing up. "I learned about you. The symbol on the building looked familiar, but I didn't recognize it until you told us when you were born. And you-I should have realized sooner. You are Master Assassin Altair Ibn La-Ahad! You were one of the best assassins they ever had! You were ruthless in your kills! You had no mercy for anyone- not even-!"

"Don't you dare say woman or children! I went out of my way to make sure that they were not harmed! I was furious that they even gave me that label!"

She backed away in fear of the strong assassin, whose eyes were blazing in fury. He backed away , breathing deeply to reduce the trembling that wracked his body.

"Now that you know, how about we get down to business?" Gibbs edged along.

"The Piece of Eden is a dangerous tool. It can create illusions, control minds, even open portals to other times"

He walked over to a portion of wall next to the door, placing his hand on another sensor. When two metal doors slid open, it revealed the papacy staff. He pulled it carefully off of the shelf, holding it upright.

"This is the second part of the Piece of Eden. Without this, the Templars can't open the vault. The vault itself contains information that they can't have, because they would use it to put everyone on the planet under their control."

"How did you get it?" McGee leaned forward.

"We took it and replaced it with a duplicate."

His mouth dropped open. "You stole from the pope!"

The assassin frowned. "Did not. We borrowed it without permission."

He placed it carefully in place, the doors sliding closed as he pulled up a picture of the first Piece of Eden on the screen. They studied it carefully.

"This is the first part of the Piece of Eden is a globe, about the size of a softball. This is what we are both after. I hid it when I first-aquired it- in 1191, but it was moved later on. Now we are all searching for it. For now, we are battling it out in a war that only the modern president knows about."

"And we've only the got the entire world to look."

Ugh! Writer's block is such a drag! I am now going to work on my stories everyday! I hope you like this chapter, and expect the next one up soon.

(!) The lyrics in the middle of the chapter are from the song Uprising by Muse. Best song ever!

P.S- You have any genres or things that you would like Assassin's Creed to be put in, say the Lion King, or something like that, just e-mail me and I'll see if I can do it!

-DevilDog234


	5. Author's Note

**I regret to inform you, my dear reader, that this story is going to be discontinued. I have no desire to continue writing this, and my passion for NCIS has faded. My other two fanfictions will be left for enjoyment, but this one has reached its end. Thank you for all of your reviews, and I hope that you are not too disappointed in this decision I have made. **

**-DevilDog235**


End file.
